


Про семью, ячейку общества

by thett



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: ограбление галактического банка - всегда хорошая идея





	Про семью, ячейку общества

За семьсот гиперпрыжков до того, как тело Йонду Удонты рассыпалось звездной пылью, задолго до того, как его боевые товарищи дважды ударили себя кулаками в грудь, отдавая честь, Йонду сидел в хозяйственном отсеке своего корабля и бредил. Он предавался этому занятию с увлеченностью и самоотдачей, обыкновенно появляющимися после выстрела в голову. Ракета наблюдал за ним не первый час, потому что больше смотреть было не на что. Не на одухотворенные лица Опустошителей же он должен был смотреть, в самом деле.  
Сначала Йонду молчал. Болевой шок - не шутка, а про операции на мозге без наркоза Ракета знал больше, чем ему бы хотелось. Когда их привязали к креслам в партере показательной казни, Йонду принялся дергать веком. Его сторонники улетали в космос; Йонду молчал, никак не комментируя происходящее. Это было не самое худшее - потому что в камере, пригревшись в ожидании скорой смерти, Йонду заговорил.  
Он путано и сбивчиво вспоминал приключившиеся с ним истории. Было не шибко интересно, но Грут задержался в обществе Опустошителей, и иных развлечений не предвиделось. Голос у Йонду был как у шершавой железки, которую скребли наждаком. Ракета посоветовал ему заткнуться не меньше десятка раз; как ни удивительно, Йонду слушался, но стоило Ракете расслабиться, как поток реминисценции возобновлялся с былой силой.  
Наиболее заслуживающим внимания был эпизод с ограблением банка. По косвенным признакам становилось ясно, что дело происходило не меньше пятнадцати лет назад. Драгоценный воспитанник Питер Квилл, поведал Йонду, находился в худшей фазе переходного возраста. Каждый божий день Йонду приходилось вытаскивать из его каюты девиц сомнительного происхождения. Вопрос о том, как Квилл находил девиц в открытом космосе, Йонду деликатно обошел. Как и вопрос о том, куда они исчезали после извлечения из койки Квилла.  
\- Бунтовал. Работать отказывался. Рассказывал мне, что он - как это - пацифист. Слыхал о таком?  
\- Значение этого слова для меня тайна, - соврал Ракета.  
\- План горел. Все люди куплены, тема на мази. А этот сидел на жопе ровно и требовал свою долю. На мороженое и собственный звездолет.  
\- Справедливо.  
\- Хуедливо. Прописал ему, посадил в ящик. Хоть он и вымахал на голову за лето, только никого меньше у нас все равно не было.  
Итак, Опустошители посадили Квилла в ящик, который под видом ценного груза был доставлен в хранилище банка. В соответствии с планом Квилл должен был дождаться смены караула, отключить охранную систему и открыть хранилище изнутри. Что же пошло не так?  
\- А он заснул. Прям в ящике, согнувшись в три погибели. По ночам-то он известно чем занимался.  
\- Не хочу ничего об этом знать.  
\- Мы с парнями сняли караул, стоим на позиции. Сигнализация включена. Стены в три слоя, связь не ловит. Охрана барабанит в двери.  
\- Как же вы выкрутились? - без интереса осведомился Ракета.  
\- Да как обычно. Перемочили всех, - зевнул Йонду, - сейфовую дверь обжали по радиусу. Ох и вони было, с трех квадрантов стервятники слетелись. Едва успели вынести заказ.  
\- Так это же ограбление галактического банка, - очнулся Ракета, - самое дерзкое и тупое ограбление последнего столетия.  
\- Моя работа, - гордо подтвердил Йонду. Синяя морда неприятно серела. Кажется, ему нездоровилось.  
\- А Квилла забрали?  
\- Там оставили, - оскалился Йонду, - забрали, конечно. Он же, как его. Ценный груз.  
\- Так вот откуда в нем эта доброта, - Ракета почти не издевался, - семейственность.  
\- А то, - подтвердил Йонду, - я ведь его любил, придурка. Под крылом своим пригрел. Отмыл, отчистил, стрелять научил.  
\- У родного отца отбил, - поддержал Ракета.  
\- Лучше бы тебе не знать, что его батя с детишками делал, - неожиданно твердо сообщил Йонду, - всякая жизнь приятнее, чем такая. Даже если ему и пришлось пару деньков просидеть в ящике и остаться без сладкого за плохое поведение.  
Ракета поежился и решил, что правда, лучше он не будет знать о том, зачем батя Квилла заказал украсть сыночка с Терры.  
\- Закончили базар, - сказал Ракета, - есть маза слинять отсюда, пока папа Квилла не сделал с ним чего-нибудь противозаконного.  
\- Он меня предал, - ощерился Йонду, - два раза. Пусть теперь сам выкручивается.  
\- Значит, пока нас не пустили на корм квантовым осьминогам.  
\- Аргумент.  
Насколько сложно было заставить его заткнуться, когда треп был не нужен, настолько же трудно было разговорить, когда это потребовалось для дела. Микромеханика в полевых условиях не входила в список тех вещей, которые Ракета делал с закрытыми глазами. Особенно учитывая то, что в его арсенале были лишь крестовая отвертка, спица и проволока из генератора.  
\- Не отключайся, дедуля, - посоветовал Ракета, тыкая в провода под черепом Йонду самодельной прозвонкой, - а то я тебя потом не включу.  
\- Сам дедуля, - Йонду прожевал трубку, всунутую между зубов вместо кляпа, и смачно выплюнул на пол кусок резины, - меха кусок. Шашлык. Я уже говорил о том, какое у енотов нежное мясо?  
\- И ловкие лапы. Я могу просто убить тебя, а могу перед этим прожарить мозг на медиум вэл, - Ракета многозначительно пошебуршал отверткой по проводам.  
\- Убей, сделай милость. Голова раскалывается.  
\- Нечего было угрожать мне стрелочкой, - пожал плечами Ракета, - ты получил по заслугам.  
\- Стрелочка, - расстроился Йонду, - я ведь его пытался научить. Сколько долгих космических вечеров мы потратили на художественный свист. И все зря.  
\- А как иначе. Слух-то у Квилла никакой.  
\- Слух у него еще какой, - не согласился Йонду, - звон монет он слышит за версту. С пятнадцати лет откладывал на свою развалюху, ты прикинь? И накопил все-таки.  
\- Хорошая развалюха получилась. Мы на ней галактику спасли.  
\- Помню-помню, - Йонду непроизвольно кивнул. Провода замкнуло. Из дырки в черепе, к которой Ракета уже почти приладил гребень, повалил дым.  
\- Блядская пиздопроебина, - охарактеризовал ситуацию Йонду, - работай быстрее, полоскун. Не терпится отвести душу. Я ведь всю коллекцию динозавров с приборной панели тогда потерял.  
\- И Квилла, - не удержался Ракета, - опять.  
\- Ну к этому я уже успел привыкнуть, - Йонду дребезжаще рассмеялся, - а динозавров жалко. Все равно он ко мне за помощью прибежал. И сейчас прибежит.  
\- Сейчас мы к нему прибежим, - поправил его Ракета, - но мысль верная.  
Вставший на место гребень приятно щелкнул. Йонду вздрогнул - лапа чуть не соскользнула - и повел плечами.  
\- Центурианцы на войне своих не бросают, - сказал Йонду, - щас пофиксим это восстание.  
\- Семья, - сказал Ракета, довольный своей работой.  
\- Вечные, мать их, ценности, - согласился Йонду, - духовные скрепы.  
Этот разговор - как и другие разговоры с Йонду - непрерывно звенел в ушах, резонировал ожившим голосом в гулком темном пространстве ящика. Ящик проехал по полозьям и остановился. Снаружи слабо доносились голоса охранников. Перед скоропостижной смертью синий друг успел подкинуть Ракете неплохую идею. Определенно плохую идею. За прошедшие с самого тупого и дерзкого ограбления годы галактический банк успел порядком расслабиться. Ракета счел своим долгом пощекотать ему брюшко.  
Нет, Ракета определенно не винил себя в чьей бы то ни было смерти. Чего ему стоило захватить из кладовки запасные скафандр и ранец? Хотя бы запасной скафандр? Ракета всех спас. Он всегда всех спасал. Почему же он не захватил второй скафандр. Теперь ему было совсем не с кем поговорить о тяжелом детстве и психологических защитах.  
И нет, единолично спланированное ограбление не было тщательно завуалированной попыткой самоубийства. Ракета размяк и расслабился не хуже галактического банка. Это был вызов; попытка проверить свои силы боем. На друга надейся, а сам не плошай. Возможно, Ракете просто нужно было побыть одному. Возможно, ему требовались деньги на мороженое и коллекцию гранат весна-лето от оружейного дома имени Вальтера Скотта.  
План пошел не по плану со второго этапа. Учитывая то, что обычно планы рушились еще на первом, Ракета счел это за победу. Импровизация была делом привычным и знакомым - Ракета выбрался из ящика, стукнул первого охранника по темечку, а второго прижег из раздобытого тут же тазера. Купленные на черном рынке чертежи указывали на расположение контрольной панели - и не было ничего удивительного в том, что панели там не оказалось.  
Ракета поплевал на лапы и полез вверх по стене. Опасное восхождение привело его к цели. Повисший под потолком ком проводов напоминал слипшиеся спагетти. В животе заурчало; было время ужина, и Ракета въяве почувствовал вкус несъедобного варева, которым Дракс потчевал команду. Перед глазами послушно появилась картинка, как они вместе сидят за столом.  
\- Я беспокоюсь, - сказала бы Гамора, - Ракета уже второй день не выходит из каюты.  
\- Надеюсь, с ним все в порядке, - сказал бы Квилл, - пойду проверю.  
Это была ложь. Никто не стал бы о нем беспокоиться. Максимум, на что мог рассчитывать Ракета, это тупая шутка про хомяка-интроверта. Вряд ли они заметили его отсутствие. Даже если заметили, никто не стал бы его искать.  
\- Без него даже лучше, - сказал бы Квилл, - никто не приседает на уши.  
\- Зачем кому-то сидеть у тебя на ушах? - по обыкновению не понял бы шутку Дракс, - хорек слишком увесист, чтобы на них поместиться.  
\- Давайте уберемся отсюда подальше, - решила бы Гамора, - пока он не вернулся.  
Они переглянулись бы и рассмеялись. Ох уж эти переглядки. Будь Ракета там, он посоветовал бы им уединиться и разобраться со своими недоговоренностями. Он даже пожертвовал бы здоровьем и затолкал их в душевой отсек. Только вот Ракеты там не было; Ракета находился на расстоянии двух гиперпрыжков и часа полета от горячего ужина, несмешных шуток и бесконечного унижения.  
Жалость к себе разъедала глаза. Ракета сморгнул слезинку и перекусил нужный провод - и не было совсем ничего удивительного в том, что спустя пару томительных секунд взвыла сирена. По коридору сверху затопали сапоги; кто-то разглядел Ракету через решетку и открыл огонь. Ракета отступил за ряд сейфов и оценил свои шансы. Тихая изящная кража стремительно превращалась в горячую заварушку. Сейчас Ракете не помешало бы подкрепление. Грут мог бы спасти положение - но он мало того что находился вместе со всеми за обеденным столом, так еще и был ростом с Ракету и в настоящий момент вряд ли мог послужить серьезным подспорьем.  
Тазеров двух охранников хватило бы на три минуты полноценной обороны. Это казалось нелепым - в двадцать первом-то веке! - но дурацкие штуковины регулярно требовали подзарядки. Сейчас Ракете не помешали бы украденные у золоченой статуи батарейки, но батарейки пожертвовали собой ради благого дела, и нет, Ракета точно не стремился последовать их примеру из чувства вины.  
Кризис доверия подстерег Ракету в неудачный момент. Пахло жженым волосом. “Сделка горит”, - с досадой подумал Ракета, но краткий осмотр местности показал, что меткий выстрел альдебаранского охранника подпалил ему хвост. Завершая картину унижения, включилась противопожарная система. Клетку заволокло белой пылью - и тут, словно по мановению волшебного кристалла, дверь хранилища медленно открылась.  
Ракета ощутил, как пасть оскаливается в улыбке. Ему все же удалось побить рекорд Опустошителей: галактический банк, самый гуманный банк в мире, разблокировал входы и выходы в случае пожара. Тупее этого нельзя было придумать ничего, но победителей не судят. Ракета добрался до рычагов и отправил вожделенную тележку с корускантскими корундами вперед по рельсам. Дорога к свободе была короткой. Ветер свистел в ушах, навевая сладкие мысли о том, какие гостинцы Ракета привезет соратникам: Гаморе модные серьги, Драксу набор для шрамирования, Квиллу - кусок мыла, а Груту вкусную подкормку. И снова нет, Ракета не отправился в рискованное путешествие ради того, чтобы привезти им подарки.  
Последнее препятствие подстерегало его во взлетном отсеке. Персонал галактического банка в едином порыве отрастил мозги и поджидал Ракету около дымящихся останков его челнока. Вообще-то Ракете сгодился бы любой транспорт, но к транспорту нужно было пробиться. Полсотни серьезно вооруженных охранников держали его на мушке; будь у Ракеты с собой хоть часть обычного арсенала, проблему можно было бы считать решенной, но арсеналом пришлось пожертвовать, чтобы пройти через металлоискатели незамеченным.  
Среди защитников банка не наблюдалось ни одного офицера корпуса Нова. Это было плохо: никто не помешал бы им застрелить Ракету, а потом сделать из него высокотехнологичное постмодернистское чучело. Ракета лично знал пару коллекционеров, отдавших бы кругленькую сумму за такой предмет искусства. Хороший план для следующей аферы, если Ракете удалось бы выбраться живым из этого дерьма.  
Нашелся ли бы человек (или хотя бы гуманоид), который стал скучать по Ракете? Кто-нибудь, кто устроил бы прощальный салют в его честь? Его хоронили бы в пустом гробу; да к дьяволу, в космосе никого не хоронят. Его сожгли бы в пустом крематории. Отрадная картина.  
\- Сдаюсь, - сказал Ракета, - раскаиваюсь в своем проступке. Забирайте свои корунды.  
Корунды уютно лежали в заплечном мешке, но охранникам об этом знать не следовало.  
\- Огонь на счет три, - не оценил его законопослушности главный охранник, - один, два…  
Ракета смело смотрел в глаза смерти, и потому успел увидеть, что боковой шлюз странно промялся. Кто-то большой и сильный бомбардировал внешний контур. Это было как нельзя кстати - возможно, под шумок Ракете удалось бы скрыться. Коллекционеры современного искусства многое потеряли.  
\- Три, - сказал охранник. Его голос утонул во взрывной волне; Ракета соскользнул с тележки вниз, но не учел того, что в его отсутствие количество приличных пилотов на борту родного кораблика равнялось нулю. Корабль протаранил шлюз по касательной. Осколок стены ударил Ракету по темечку и унес далеко в угол, запечатал в груде обломков. Сверху тяжело упала опороченная тележка.  
“Нелепо”, - подумал Ракета. И еще он подумал, что Йонду Удонта хорошенько посмеялся бы над этим феерическим поворотом событий, если бы мог сейчас говорить и смеяться.  
Под веками сверкали вспышки. Кто-то все же устроил ему фейерверк; или это были галлюцинации затухающего разума, или просто лучики тазеров. Перестрелка длилась, стучала в уши беспокойным барабаном. “Не дают умереть в покое”, - посетовал Ракета. Без пяти минут украденные корунды неудобно впивались в спину.  
А потом кто-то большой и серый аккуратно поднял тележку и откинул в сторону балку.  
\- Думал, сделаешь все сам? - недовольно ввинтился в ухо зеленый голос, - и не придется с нами делиться? Как типично.  
\- Не ругайся на него, - попросила серая глыба, - зверек переживает нелегкое время. Кажется, у него переходный возраст.  
\- Это у тебя переходный возраст, - огрызнулся Ракета, - из ниоткуда в никуда.  
Большая ладонь подхватила Ракету под живот, как котенка. Вторая ладонь мимолетно ощупала сумку на спине.  
\- У него почти получилось, - самодовольно сказал третий голос, - но если бы не мы, не видать ему рождественской елки.  
\- Еще и елку притащили, - у Ракеты не было сил удивляться.  
\- А то, - сказал Питер Квилл, - традиция же. Мне даже Йонду елочку ставил.  
\- Хорошо, что Брокер ему обо всем докладывает, - мимолетом съехидничала Гамора, - мы едва успели. Пришлось отложить ужин.  
\- Кстати об ужине, - спохватился Квилл, - ты ведь закончил свои дела? Пора домой. Там макароны стынут. С сырком, твои любимые.


End file.
